


Tom cries

by HasKnees



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Edd and Tord are kids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Matt and Tom are older then Edd and Tord, Matt and Tom miss each other so much okay, Mild Angst, The second chapter is just Tord and Edd being cute kids, They wanna snuggle, basically just what led up to them interrupting Tom and Matt's call, i had to write it, video chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HasKnees/pseuds/HasKnees
Summary: The distance of their relationship felt like it was getting harder and harder recently. Of course, they both loved each other with all their hearts, but being apart, unable to kiss, snuggle, do... well far more inappropriate things, was really starting to bother Tom. He just had to remind himself that it was only a few more weeks.Still, even if he'd be back home soon, he'd wanted one night of just him and Matt talking. No little gremlins getting in the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I beat my babe at chess today and it feels weird she needs to win,, I'm used to losing mm

"Tom?? Tooooom, can you hear me?? Toooooooooom-" 

 

"Yeah, I can hear you babe." The blue hooded male smiled, adjusting his camera to a better angle. He waved, watching Matt's eyes light up, grinning and excitedly waving back.

 

"Been awhile since we could video chat!" The ginger giggled, sitting back, looking relaxed. Tom was glad to see it, as over text Matt had seemed stressed beyond belief. Which, unfortunately, was completely unavoidable. Edd and Tord were hard kids to look after, and Matt was often stuck with them.

 

"Yeah, it has. But hey, I have the rest of the night off from work! So, I'm all yours~" Tom hummed, winking. He wasn't really the flirty type, but with the distance between him and his boyfriend, he couldn't really help it.

 

"Good! We should be able to talk without any interruptions! Edd and Tor-" 

 

"MAAAAATTT, I MIGHT HAVE BROKEN TORDS ARRRMMMM!!!" Edd's voice cut in, the tall ginger sighing, and running a hand down his face. He mouthed an "I'm sorry" to Tom, before turning and standing up.

 

"wHAT DID YOU DO?!" 

 

"HE GOT STUCK UNDER THE COUCH, AND I WENT TO PULL HIM OUT, AND IT JUST WENT _CRACK!!!"_

 

Matt's eye twitched a little, as he walked out of view from the camera. Tom sighed, smiling gently as he waited for his boyfriend to return.

 

The distance of their relationship felt like it was getting harder and harder recently. Of course, they both loved each other with all their hearts, but being apart, unable to kiss, snuggle, do... well far more inappropriate things, was really starting to bother Tom. He just had to remind himself that it was only a few more weeks.

 

Still, even if he'd be back home soon, he'd wanted one night of just him and Matt talking. No little gremlins getting in the way.

 

A few minutes passed, the blue hooded male beginning to impatiently tap his fingers on his desk. Had Edd seriously broken Tord's arm?? What kind of strength did that kid po-

 

"GOOD NEWS! THE ARM IS NOT BROKEN! I REPEAT, NOT BROKEN!" Matt cheered as he returned into few of the camera, Edd and Tord both giggling and clinging to the gingers legs. Tom snorted a little, unable to help the spike of jealously the went through him. It wasn't fair that Edd and Tord got to snuggle up to his Matt, when he couldn't.

 

Matt sat down, Edd wiggling his way into his lap, Tord very quickly following suit. The two younger boys grinned, Tord waving frantically at Tom.

 

"Hii!!! Are you coming back soon?? Can you bring ice crea-" 

 

"Nope, sorry kiddo. Paul already gives you enough of that crap." 

 

"Awwwwww.." Tord whined, but smiled nonetheless, almost immediately getting over the rejection. It was a bit odd, as the little Norwegian brat normally would've thrown some kind of fit- his parents spoiled him rotten. Something good must have happened earlier to put him in a special kind of mood.

 

Edd spoke up disturbing Tom's train of thought. The green shirted boy teasingly nudged his elbow into Matt's side, wiggling his eyebrows at his older brother. "You're talking to your boooooyfrieeeeend~" 

 

Matt rolled his eyes, ruffling Edd's hair. "Yeah, I am. You got a problem with it?? "

 

"Nope!" Edd shouted, bursting into a fit of giggles as Matt lightly flicked his nose.

 

"Good! Now, if you two don't mind, I'd like to talk to Tom alone-" 

 

"Wait!! Tord and I have to tell you both something very, _very_ important!" Edd stated, leaping out of Matt's lap and pulling Tord with him. He grabbed the Norwegians hand, squeezing it tightly and kissing the horned haired boys cheek.

 

"We've decided that we're husbands!! We're gonna get married when we grow up!"

 

The two had the dumbest, happiest little smiles on their faces, and okay, even Tom had to admit it was cute. He had no doubt that they'd actually marry each other when they were older.

 

"That's great!!" Matt beamed, wrapping his arms around the boys, hugging them close. It made Tom's heart ache, he longed for that, to have Matt's arms around him. He felt silly being jealous.

 

Edd and Tord gave Tom one final wave, a cheerful goodbye, and then ran up the stairs, out of sight. Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair, before giving Tom a soft, loving look.

 

"Sorry about them, heh... hope they didn't take up too much of our time." 

 

"No, no! It's okay. We still have plenty of time!" Tom said quickly, glancing at the clock. They hadn't taken up more then forty-five minutes.

 

"Good! Good.." Matt hummed, a comfortable silence falling over the two. Tom twirled his hoodie strings, swallowing a bit. Edd and Tord's little declaration of marriage had gotten him thinking..

 

"Do you think we'll ever get married?" He asked, face flushing the moment he said it. Normally he wouldn't be nervous about these sorts of things, but for some reason, right now, he felt a rush of anxiety.

 

"Of course!"

 

The confidence in Matt's voice honestly brought tears to Tom's eyes, his nerves calming instantly. He wasn't a crier, but right now he didn't care as tears slipped down his cheeks.

 

"Oh my goodness, Tom are you crying- I'm sorry, a-are you okay-" 

 

"I'm m-more then okay, s-sorry- Just. Thinking about weddings. Our wedding. I want that to happen.. really, really badly." The blue hooded male wished more then anything he could kiss Matt right now. 

 

The ginger smiled, awkwardly booping the camera and giggling.

 

"We'll get to planning as soon as you get back." He stated, pulling out a notebook and beginning to scribble some things down.

 

"H-huh??" Tom tilted his head, heart pounding inside of his chest. Was Matt..?? Was he serious?? Were they- 

 

"Our wedding, baby doll. We'll get to planning as soon as you get back home." 

 

"Soooo.. we're engaged now..??" The blue hooded male asked, wiping as his eyes.

 

"Mhm." Matt causally hummed, beaming up at Tom. Out of all the years he'd known the idiot, that was one of the most Matt things he could possibly do. Decide they were engaged without actually proposing.

 

Tom happily giggled nonetheless, unable to stop more tears from falling. The distance really didn't feel so bad now.

 

"I really, really love you." 

 

"I love you too, Tommy~"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu this is short

"Sooooooooooooooooo, we love each other, right?" Edd asked, turning away from the computer screen to face Tord. The little Norwegian tilted his head, his lips very quickly twitching up into a smile.

 

"Of course we do!" He stated, playfully poking Edd's nose. The green shirted boy giggled, blushing ever so slightly. He nuzzled his way closer to Tord, leaning his head on the slightly shorter boys shoulder. (Edd had just started getting taller then Tord, though the Norwegian still appeared to have the height advantage, because of his hair.)

 

"So.. um... can we get married one day then...?? Like.. being husbands! And then we'll be able to kiss each other. Like Tom and Matt do." 

 

Tord got quiet for a moment, tapping his fingers against his knees, seemingly very deep in thought. "Do you really want to marry me..?"

 

"Yeah! You're my best friend, and I wouldn't wanna marry anyone else. And I only ever wanna kiss you." Edd said, Tord grinning ear to ear in response. The Norwegian gently kissed Edd's cheek, taking the green shirted boys hand in his.

 

"When we grow up, we'll be husbands!!" He cheered, Edd giggling and lightly squeezing Tord's hand. He was so happy, he couldn't wait until they were older. (Little did he know how embarrassed they'd be, even if they cherished the fun memory while going on their first date.) 

 

Tord hummed, sliding down from the chair and pulling Edd with him. "We should go get some ice cream to celebrate." 

 

Eagerly, Edd nodded, running to the fridge, fingers still interlocked with Tords. The two boys pulled open the freezer, frowning in disappointment when there was none in sight.

 

"Awwww, man... there isn't any in here.." Edd whined, huffing a little. This certainly ruined their happy little occasion. Tord frowned more upon seeing Edd sad, the Norwegian quickly thinking of a solution.

 

"Maybe there's ice cream somewhere else in the house..??" 

 

"Where else would ice cream go-" 

 

"Under the couch!" Tord stated, marching himself in that direction. Logically, of course there would be no ice cream there, but that wasn't going to stop him from looking. If anything, he hoped to entertain Edd for suggesting something so silly.

 

The green shirted boy laughed, following after Tord and watching as the Norwegian tried to force himself under the couch. The space under there was small, and Edd had never been able to fit, even when he was shorter then Tord.

 

"Make sure you're careful, my future husband! I wouldn't want you getting hur-" 

 

"I think I'm stuck-" Tord cut in, struggling and squirming. His arm that was still in Edd's sight awkwardly flailed, panic entering Tord's tone.

 

"Yep, totally stuck, please help me-" 

 

Edd blinked, rushing over and grabbing Tord by the arm. He tugged, in manner that was no way gentle. Not even a full five seconds went by before-

 

_Crack,_

 

"oW EDD, OW OW OW-" 

 

"...MAAAAATTT, I MIGHT HAVE BROKEN TORDS ARRRMMMM!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Author's Note:**

> uwu I lost yay


End file.
